Important People
Some notable people. Sanctum Serafina Greyscale ''(Imperial Matriarch of Sanctum): Tall, intimidating, commanding. Serafina Greyscale usurped the throne from her aunt, Lady Corinthia Greyscale, at age fourteen though a bloodless coup, citing her prodigious skills as a Spatial Engineer as proof of her divine favour. They were not unfounded, as Serafina's dream-tech is unmatched by anyone throughout the land. She had rulesd the city with a fair but iron fist for the past thirty years. Even the most minor of crimes can result in harsh punishments, and political prisoners are summarily executed. However, she cares very strongly for her people, and the rewards are great for citizens of the great city of Sanctum. '''Isabella "The Wolf" Dendra' (Captain of the Imperial Guards, The Imperial Blade): Serafina's right hand and one of the highest ranking Facelesses in the land. Rumor has it that her spatial thaum abilities may even exceed Serafina's, but she simply chooses to remain in the shadows. Her loyalty is unwavering, and her phase-blade is always within hands' reach, should anyone even attempt to threaten the Imperial Matriarch. It is no secret that the Imperial Guards double as an espionage agency, but their role with such affairs remains unofficial. Though she never received much formal education, her talent and intuition more than makes up for it, as does her guile. Corvus Linn (Chief of the Sanctum Security Forces): Corvus commands the Sanctum Security Force, often called the Sif. Though he may appear at least fifty, his body acts as if it is twenty years younger. Though he lives in the city of Sanctum, known for its spatial thaum, Corvus is a biothaumist by education. Serafina recruited him by grand promises of money and unlimited energy, of which he desired with his Lifemancy research. Some rumors suggest that nearly half the security force are clones, experiments of Corvus, but those are merely unfounded rumours. Delmen Athlayst Bai (President of Delmen): Known by both friends and enemies as the man with many faces. Athlayst is charismatic and charming, though one should never let one's guard down around him. He has been known to change his face to adapt to surroundings, sometimes even performing acts of espionage himself. He ultimately cares for his city very much, but a single man can only do so much in the overly populated city. Isan Lam (Male Sphericle) (Chief Executive Scientist): 34 years old. Isan is one of the few very high-ranked sphericles. His psychic abilities are much higher than normal, allowing adept movements with his telekinetic powers. Isan graduated at the top of his class with a thesis in Dimensional Projections into the Dreamscape. Some would call him one of the most influential Dream-tech minds of the past few years. Linmerr Tyton Strigid the Wise (Prime Minister of Linmerr): Some call him a mere figurehead, and that is not unfounded. Tyton cares for little more than his research, performing only the minimum as the leader of Linmerr. However, the position itself is little more than a title outside of wartime, so few care in times of peace. Tyton is ultimately well-meaning, but lacks to power to change much. The Board: Nine members compose the board, each technically controlling a main Column of Linmerr. However, they often pay little heed as long as the general peace is upheld and taxes are paid, opting to focus on their research projects. Each of them hold a secondary secretary position. - Athos Merran (Male, Human): Chief of Energy and Conservation: 49 years old - Tyrios Draeitia (Male, Centipede Dog): Chief of Steamtech and Regulation: 37 years old - Nysa Poltran (Female, Lizard Frog): Chief of Environment: 55 years old - Tormund Rink (Male, Sphericle): Chief of Economy and Reserves: 60 years old - Iata Tana (Female, Faceless): Chief of Security: 57 years old - Lordran Kant (Male, Human) Chief of Foreign Affairs: 48 years old - Ishxak 364.2 (Krishnik): Chief of Transportation and Development: 21 years since most recent bud - Salissa Murr (Female, Sphericle): Chief of Foods and Drugs: 41 years old - Ahshka 536.8 (Krishnik): Chief of Education: 24 since most recent bud